


Faith

by prosperjade



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shego's musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Shego woke with a start, hackles instinctively raised in defense against the arms wound possessively around her torso. She steadied her breath with a sigh, recognizing the welcoming cradle of her lover’s lithe figure. Her mind was dulled with the lingering weight of sleep, nurturing a foreign craving for affection, an odd desire to be swathed in the scent of the young heroine that lay beside her. 

The villain recoiled slightly, balking as her bold fingers began to rove the angle of Kim’s jaw, caressing the exposed canvas of ivory. Emerald features contorted in a scowl of irrepressible disgust, loathing the burgeoning affection that permeated her jaded heart, coaxing it to an ecstatic pitch. 

This was meant to indulge the temptation of her body, to sate the flare of lust that coiled in the pit of Shego’s abdomen as she observed the fluid motions of their bodies moving in tandem, trapped in a constant stalemate. 

Emotions were an unwanted variable, one even the calculating villain had not considered. 

A surprised gasp sprang from Shego’s parted lips as they were enveloped by an eager smile, the young heroine’s gentle murmurs of devotion resounding in the cavern of her waiting mouth. The villain’s tense form grew lax, suddenly weary with the burden of the ache that blazed through her veins.

Kim’s adoration was unfathomable, every word that cemented her faith only baffled Shego further. She had done nothing to deserve the reign over Kim’s affections, to taint the perch of the tenderly forged pedestal that was her heart. 

“Shego, why are you crying?”

The villain was forced from her melancholy reverie by her lover’s soft call, unaware of the betraying tears that stemmed from her dead stare. 

Shego scoffed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she refused Kim’s concerns, forcing her features to contort in an expression of deceptive irritation. 

“Because your morning breath is rancid, doy.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie, but it would spare Kim the grief of Shego’s plaguing thoughts. 

That was all she could offer.


End file.
